


Daddy's Lesson

by lalalemon



Series: Bounce, Baby [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pain Kink, Phone Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalemon/pseuds/lalalemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well then, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m sure you are aware that your relationship is illegal, especially as I can see that it is a sexual relationship.” Harry crossed his arms as he leaned back in his leather chair. “I don’t want to get you or your boyfriend into too much trouble, so I will let you choose.”</p><p>The panic returned to his eyes as Louis heard the second option. Without a moment of hesitation, Louis spoke. “The first option, Mr. Styles.” </p><p>“Very well. Tomorrow when you come to pick up your phone, I will let you know how I will deal with your boyfriend.” Harry was now sitting up straight, mostly to make sure that his growing erection was well hidden under his desk. “You are excused.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos or a comment. I wasn't expecting much when I posted that and I can't thank you all enough for the kind words! For the couple of you who wanted a sequel, I hope that this satisfies :)

Louis could feel the blood rush to his face as he avoided eye contact, opting to stare at his hands playing with his sweater paws. “I-I am so sorry, Mr. Styles. I meant no disrespect and I understand whatever punishment I receive. If you saw any of the texts, I am so sorry, my boyfriend was just-”

“Boyfriend?” Mr Styles said in shock. Harry watched the small boy in front of him, clearly flustered and unaware that he was standing in front of his Daddy. He took this time to take in the boy in front of him. Through the camera it was hard to truly appreciate his beauty. His caramel hair in soft wisps framing his face, with the delicate pink lips that had sucked those dainty fingers before fingering himself and those bright blue eyes that he craved to see water with pleasure every Sunday night. His body was even more amazing in person, tiny with perfect curves, an arse that barely fit into the tight black trousers the school made all of the male students wear. But before Harry could continue appreciating his baby, he realized just that. His baby was a _baby_.

Louis was now nervously shuffling, “Oh, yes. I, um, I’m gay.”

Harry shook his head as he realized that he had spoken his shock out loud, “No worries, Mr. Tomlinson, I am as well, but I am a bit concerned that you address your boyfriend as Daddy. For your safety, I’d like to ask. How old is your Daddy?”

“Twenty-three,” Louis whispered. As Harry watched Louis squirm in discomfort in front of him he realized he could have his cake and eat it too.

“And how old are you?” Harry asked with genuine curiosity. If Louis was underaged as he guessed right now, his plan would be perfect. Louis wouldn’t find out that Harry was his Daddy but they could both get what they craved.

Louis peeked up, his blue eyes looking up innocently beneath his feathery lashes. “Seventeen.”

Perfect.

“Well then, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m sure you are aware that your relationship is illegal, especially as I can see that it is a sexual relationship.” Harry crossed his arms as he leaned back in his leather chair. “I don’t want to get you or your boyfriend into too much trouble, so I will let you choose.”

Louis looked straight into his eyes, a hopeful look in his shining blue eyes. He stood stock still, seeming to lean closer to Harry to hear what he would say.

“You can leave your phone here overnight and I will return it to you tomorrow after school. However, if you choose this option I still feel that it is my responsibility to protect a minor from engaging in sex with a potential predator and I will deal to this as I see fit.” Harry watched as Louis seemed to weigh the pros and cons of this action in his head, but to ensure that Louis chose this option, Harry continued with the second. “Your other option is for me to hand over your phone to the principal and notify him of your relationship so that he can pursue whatever legal action necessary to keep you safe.” 

The panic returned to his eyes as Louis heard the second option. Without a moment of hesitation, Louis spoke. “The first option, Mr. Styles.” 

“Very well. Tomorrow when you come to pick up your phone, I will let you know how I will deal with your boyfriend.” Harry was now sitting up straight, mostly to make sure that his growing erection was well hidden under his desk. “You are excused.”

“Thank you, Mr. Styles.” Louis sighed gratefully. “I hope you have a good evening!”

\---

When Louis got home, he gave his mother a quick hug and hello before running - limping - upstairs to his room. He threw his backpack onto his bed as he stripped off his uniform and slid on a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips and an oversized shirt. As soon as he was clothed, he was already opening his Skype account to message Daddy.

_Daddys_Princess: Daddy!_

_DaddyDom: You didn’t respond to me text, baby. I was worried there._

_Daddys_Princess: Well…_

_DaddyDom: Well?_

_Daddys_Princess: I got in trouble, Daddy. :(_

_DaddyDom: What happened, Princess?_

_Daddys_Princess: Don’t get mad. Promise?_

_DaddyDom: How could I get mad at my princess? ;)_

_Daddys_Princess: Daddy! I mean it :(_

_DaddyDom: Don’t worry, babe. Go ahead and tell me._

_Daddys_Princess: My teacher caught me texting you in class…_

_Daddys_Princess: And he took my phone away_

_DaddyDom: Uni professors do that?_

_Daddys_Princess: I also have something else to tell you, Daddy_

Louis watched as the three dots of doom popped up and disappeared several times before he decided that he would just tell him now.

_Daddys_Princess: I’m not a uni student, Daddy._

_Daddys_Princess: I’m 17_

Louis watched and waited. He didn’t know how Daddy would react. He had told Daddy that he was 19 when he had started this and he was hoping that he would have turned 18 by the time Daddy found out. It had been nearly fifteen minutes when Daddy finally replied.

_DaddyDom: When will you be 18?_

Louis’ heart soared. There was a chance. Maybe he and Daddy would be able to stay together. They would be the couple that proves that age is just a number and that true love could conquer all. Yes, he was a bit of an idealist and he always dreamed of his own Happily Ever After and maybe Daddy hadn’t said the magical three words yet, but Louis had hope.

_Daddys_Princess: On Christmas Eve._

_DaddyDom: So in three months, yeah?_

_Daddys_Princess: Yes, Daddy_

_DaddyDom: Why don’t we just round up, Princess? I think 17.75 is close enough to 18._

Louis squealed in delight when he read the message, quickly covering his mouth when he realised that his mother was home. He tapped back a quick “Thank you, Daddy!” before he heard his mom call for him from downstairs. He closed his account, making sure that the notifications would stay silent until he came back upstairs. Louis grimaced as he walked down the grand marble staircase his mother had insisted on when they renovated the house. 

“Louis!” Johannah warmly greeted her son as he entered the kitchen. “How was school? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to fly back in time to send you off on your first day.”

Louis shrugged but kept the smile on his face, leaning over the counter to grab a cookie from the pan his mother had just pulled out of the oven. “It was alright. I’m just glad I get to go to uni next year.”

Johannah gave him a knowing look but changed the topic, knowing it was a sensitive subject for him. “Well, guess what?”

“What?” Louis asked, expecting the usual business update.

“Your father and I just opened a new branch based in Asia and we’ll have an opportunity to go on vacation there next month!” Johannah exclaimed brightly. She and Dan had been working tirelessly the past year to get this branch started, so Louis was surprised to hear it had finally come through.

“That’s amazing, mom!” Louis congratulated. “But won’t I be in school?”

“Well, this is your last year. Maybe missing a week or two won’t be such a bad idea?” Johannah looked to him hopefully. They hadn’t had a family vacation since this project started and she knew how much Louis loved them.

Louis would have loved to leave school for a family vacation, but now he had Daddy, and with their relationship a bit rocky the last thing Louis wanted to do was up and leave for two weeks in a month. He chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. “I’m not sure, can I let you know in a few weeks?”

Johannah’s face fell, but she tried to hide it. “Of course, just let me know as soon as you make up your mind.”

Louis nodded and gave her the best smile he could. The guilt of keeping Daddy a secret was eating him up, but how Daddy made him feel didn’t compare to a vacation. “Sure, mom.”  
\--

“Mr. Styles?” Louis was standing in front of Harry’s desk, hands folded in front of him as he waited to receive his phone.

Harry searched his desk drawer for a moment before he finally grasped the cold metal object and handed it over. “Now, Mr. Tomlinson, I hope you didn’t forget that I must make sure that you do not continue this relationship until you are 18?”

“No, Mr. Styles,” Louis gulped, obviously having forgotten the second half of this option. 

Harry fought to hide his smirk as he reached further into his desk and brought out his “solution”.

“First, please go lock the door.” Harry commanded. He watched as Louis nodded once and then slowly shuffled over to the door and locked it. The boy seemed to grow smaller as time passed by slowly. “Mr. Tomlinson, do you know what a cock ring is?”

Louis’ eyes grew wide as he looked up to Mr. Styles. “Y-yes, Mr. Styles.”

“I understand if you don’t feel comfortable with this, and if you don’t that is alright. We can just default to the second option.” Harry explained slowly.

Louis fervently shook his head, “Don’t worry Mr. Styles, I will do anything you suggest.”

Harry couldn’t hide his grin. “Good.”

He brought out the metal cock ring. He watched as Louis’ eyes fell onto the device, and an intimidating device it was. 

“This cock ring is not just any cock ring, Mr. Tomlinson. This cock ring will be locked onto you and I will be the one in control of the key. Since you know what a cock ring is, let me explain why I chose this device.” Harry watched as Louis continued to stare the the toy, seemingly frozen in place. 

“You will keep this cock ring on until you turn 18. I understand that you will be 18 in three month as I checked your file. With this cock ring on, if you continue to have sexual relations with your,” Harry paused to watch Louis’ reaction, “Daddy, then you will get hard, but to receive release you must come to me so that I can unlock the ring. Therefore I will be able to monitor your relation and ensure that this man does not take advantage of you.”

Louis’ eyes darted quickly from the ring to Harry’s face, as if to make sure that he was hearing him correctly. 

“Any problems, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked, feigning genuine concern.

Louis thought the situation over. If he didn’t make this sacrifice now, Daddy would get in trouble _and_ he would possibly never be able to be with him again. He and Daddy had never played with the ring before, but if Daddy thought he was ready for the simple silicone one at home, then surely he could handle this cock ring for his Daddy’s safety.

Harry saw Louis’ jaw clench in determination. “Not at all, Mr. Styles.”

“Good, good.” Harry couldn’t help the smile that slipped past his serious facade. ”I’ve got a few minutes left before a teacher meeting, so you best be quick about putting it on, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis gulped. “I’ll be right back, Mr. Styles.”

His trembling hand reached out to take the heavy metal contraption, but as soon as he touched its surface, Mr. Styles’ large hand was encasing his, keeping him from pulling back.

“Mr. Tomlinson, the rest of the English department will be here in a few minutes. Unless you would like me to check that the ring has been placed correctly in front of the entirety of the English department, your best option would be just to put it on now.” Harry pulled back his hand slowly, giving Louis time to deliberate, or in this case, accept that he would be stripping and showing his cock off to his teacher.

Louis gave one shallow nod before taking a deep breath and slowly pulling down his pants and briefs. Louis silently thanked himself for running out of clean panties to wear for today. Harry watched intently as his Princess nervously reached forward again to take the heavy cock ring in hand, letting himself indulge in a small smirk as he watched his little boy’s eyes widen in shock and his little cock twitch in excitement when feeling the weight of the ring. 

“Chop, chop, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry sing-songed almost mockingly. “Mr. Malik is a stickler for punctuality and the meeting starts in a minute.” 

Louis’ lip quivered as he fumbled to fit the ring around the base of his cock. He let out a strangled moan as the ring tightened around his cock as he pressed it closed. Harry proceeded to walk around his desk, key in hand. On one knee, he gently stroked his baby’s cute little cock before moving on to massage his boy’s balls.

“Mr. Styles?” Louis whimpered at the contact. Harry looked up to see his baby’s lips slightly parted, his free hand clenched tightly onto his desk. 

Harry took his time making sure the ring was nice and snug around his baby’s cock. “Just making sure it’s on alright.” 

With that, he slipped in the key and turned it until they both hear the ‘click’ that trapped Louis into Harry’s plan. As he rose from his knee, there was a sharp knocking on the door.

“3:00 sharp, Harry!” A deep voice shouted through the door.

Harry chuckled as placed an arm around his Princess’ shoulders, guiding him towards the door once he was fully clothed, phone in hand. He unlocked the door with the other, handing Louis his phone as they boy stepped out, letting Mr. Malik enter with a grumble.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Tomlinson. I trust that you will not repeat your mistakes, wouldn’t want to be a bad boy, hm?” He gave him a playful wink. 

After Mr. Styles had shut the door behind the rest of the English department, Louis stood there in shock. Clearly he had read the situation wrong. Mr. Styles seemed anything but playful or flirty. He was probably just acting that way to avoid any awkwardness between himself and the rest of the English teachers if Mr. Styles had just scolded him. 

\--

Louis was exhausted to say the least. The cock ring was much heavier than he expected, creating a constant reminder of his punishment with a dull throbbing that taunted Louis’ pain kink. Even worse. Daddy hadn’t texted him yet. Just as he was about to sob out in frustration, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

_Daddy: Hey, Princess_

_Louis: Daddy! I missed you today :(_

_Daddy: I missed you too, baby. How was school?_

Louis’s fingers hovered over the keyboard. Should he tell him? Louis didn’t want to lose Daddy because he couldn’t be able to play for three months, but then would Daddy be mad if he tried to keep this secret? His question was answered as he saw Daddy had texted him again.

_Daddy: Was that mean teacher nice to you today?_

_Louis: You’re funny, Daddy! He wasn’t mean, just strict :)_

_Daddy: Anyone who’s strict to my baby that isn’t me is mean. Only I get to tell you what to do, right baby?_

_Louis: Daddy_

_Louis: About that…_

_Daddy: What’s wrong, Princess?_

Harry waited to see what his baby would say. He was curious to see if his baby would tell him the truth. He saw the three dots flash multiple times, as if his baby boy wasn’t sure how to word his confession.

_Princess: I don’t think I’ll be able to Skype you for the next month :(_

_Harry: Aww, why babydoll? :(_

This was it, the moment of truth. As happy as he was that he had found a solution to this situation that didn’t put him at risk of being caught by Louis, he still felt betrayed that Louis had lied about his age.

_Princess: Well these upcoming two weeks my parents will be hosting meetings and dinners at our house while they’re in town and then I’ll be on a school trip until next month._

Harry felt something inside of him crack. His Princess had lied to him. **Again.** He would punish his Princess, make him cry, tear his pretty little pink hole apart, and make him regret his dirty little habit. Lying.

_Harry: I’ll miss seeing you, Princess :( But stay safe and be a good boy for me wherever you go._

_Princess: Yes, Daddy. I love you :) <3 _

It hurt Louis that his Daddy didn’t reply with the same words, but maybe that’s just because he was tired. It was nearly 1 a.m.

\---

The month passed by pretty uneventfully. For the most part, Louis didn’t struggle too much with keeping the cock ring on. Every Friday he would “check in” with Mr. Styles to ensure that he had not tampered with the ring. Classes were going by smoothly, his parents would be leaving in a few days, and soon he would see his Daddy. 

“Make sure to call us every night. Okay, pumpkin?” Louis’ mother asked as she lovingly ran her hand through his hair. 

Louis jokingly rolled his eyes, “Yes, mom.” 

“And remember, there’s extra cash in the oatmeal raisin cookie jar.” Dan reminded as he gave Louis one last hug.

“Yes, Dad.” He playfully hurried them out the door. “As you both know, distance makes the heart grow fonder, so please, hurry so you don’t miss your plane.”

With that he had the whole house to himself for the next two weeks. It was only 9 p.m. on this Sunday night, but Louis was scrambling to get everything ready for Daddy tonight. Daddy had sent him a package that arrived yesterday while his parents were out at a lunch meeting, but he had been told not to open it until tonight on camera. 

At 10 p.m. sharp the call came in and it barely rang even once before Louis had accepted the call.

“Daddy!” He squealed in delight.

“Hello, Princess. It’s been so long.” Daddy leaned in closer to the camera, giving his Princess a sweet smile.

“I missed you, Daddy.” Louis pouted to the camera.

Daddy smirked as he leaned back, “How about your arse? How much did your pretty, tight pussy miss me?”

Louis took this as his cue to strip, repeating the steps to strip and show off his perky tight ass to his Daddy. He knew Daddy loved the red lace panties, which is what he wore today, but they were only on for a couple of seconds before he was being told to strip those too. 

“Aww baby, you look so tight.” Daddy cooed from the screen. “Now why don’t you turn back around and open my gift in front of me?”

Louis excitedly nodded and retrieved the gift. He took a breath before he cut open the package and let it out in a gasp of surprise as he saw his present.

“Do you like it, baby?” Daddy asked.

“I love it, Daddy!” Louis was near tears. There in the box, sitting upon a bed of pink tissue paper was a steel butt plug, 3 inches tall and an inch at its widest, but the best part was the beautiful pink gem at the bottom of the plug. 

“I want you to wear it for me, baby.” Daddy finally spoke.

Louis then realized what a hole he had dug himself into by lying to Daddy. He had hoped that he would be able to ask Daddy to stay away from any anal play for another month because his mother had asked him about his limp last time, but this plug was an easy feat for him now.

“Yes, Daddy.” Louis spoke shakily. He started to reach for the lube before he heard a tisk tisk from Daddy. 

“First baby, put in an ice cube.” Daddy commanded.

“Prep, Daddy?” Louis asked hopefully. His ice cubes weren’t smooth all around and he didn’t know how much it would hurt to slide in the sharp edges into his tight hole.

Daddy shook his head. “This should be easy, baby.” 

“But Da-” Louis snapped his mouth shut, reminded of last session when his mouth got him into even less prep and lube. 

“Good boy.” Daddy praised. “You remembered not to beg. Still no lube though, trust me Princess.” 

Louis took an ice cube and turned around on his knees. He gingerly pressed the ice cube to his rim, hissing at the instant cold. He began to push it into himself, feeling the first edge cut against the walls of his tight hole as he forced it in farther. 

“Deeper, baby. Come on.” Daddy pushed.

With that, Louis continued to slowly push in the ice cube, feeling it force its way into him, melting as it went almost like a different form of prep. He felt his little cock fill with blood, the pressure building as he felt the ice cube slide deeper into him.

“Good boy, now get one candle.” Daddy spoke again. “Hold it above your rim. That’s right, baby”

Louis held the candle, arm twisted painfully to keep it from splashing on him prematurely.

“Now pour.”

Louis felt the hot wax slide down his crack and a few painful drops land right on his hole. The instant change in temperature created a painfully pleasurable sensation that had him keeling and arching his back. “Daddy!”

“Put the candle down baby, and sit down for me in front of the camera.” 

Louis carefully readjusted himself for Daddy, using one hand to cover the metal ring as best as he could and adjusting the angle so that the bottom of his cock was just out of shot.

“Grab that candle again, baby.” Louis obeyed and looked into the camera with wide, doe eyes. “And drip just the smallest bit onto your pretty little cock.”

“Daddy.” Louis inhaled his breath sharply. 

“Do it, Princess. Be my good boy.” Daddy spoke sharply, leaning in to get a good look.

Louis looked down at his throbbing cock, the precum leaking slowly from the wet pink tip painfully. With a small tip of his wrist, both watched as the wax came out in a small stream aimed right for the puckering slit. Louis mewled in pain as the wax landed on his tip and bucked his hips in an attempt to escape the searing pain, but the wax had already started to harden. 

“I’m so proud of you, Princess.” Harry praised, watching his little baby writhe in pain but still letting the wax drip onto his rock hard cock. With the buck of Louis’ hips, Harry saw his cock ring and saw his opportunity to address Louis’ lie. “You can stop now, baby.”

Louis let out a sob of relief as he shakily placed the candle down. He looked down to see the wax had hardened as it dripped down his length, almost like his cum would have if he had been able to come. 

“Baby, what’s that on your cock?” Harry asked, leaning towards the screen. He saw Louis scramble in an attempt to subtly adjust the camera angle away from the cock ring. 

“N-nothing, Daddy.” Louis squeaked back a bit too quickly. 

Harry raised an eyebrow as he leaned in closer, making sure that his Princess couldn’t see his bun tied at the nape of his neck. “Princess, bad boys don’t lie to their daddies.”

“I-I swear, Daddy. I think I just, uh, knocked something when I moved that got in the shot.” Louis stammered, wincing as his cock continued to engorge with blood. The ring had felt even tighter now and Louis felt like it was cutting into his skin.

“Princess, tell me the truth.” Harry was getting impatient with Louis’ dishonesty. He waited for a full thirty seconds before he sighed and realized that Louis’ still hadn’t been broken. “Fine, then I will punish you tonight.”

“Daddy.” Louis’ eyes seemed to fill with tears at this prospect.

“No tears, Princess. You’ve been naughty.” Harry watched as Louis nodded and quickly wiped away a stray tear. “No lube, I want you to plug yourself with my gift until we can call again.”

“Daddy, please I ju-”

Harry shook his head, hands laced together under his chin as he gave Louis a stern look and nodded as if to say go on. He watched as his baby struggled to get in position without showing Harry the ring. Harry knew that by this point, Louis would be in incredible pain but he didn’t know just how much more he would get for lying again to his Daddy. 

“Prep, Daddy?” Louis looked over his shoulder, lips trying to pout but clearly holding back the cries of pain from the ring. 

“No Princess, this is punishment.” 

Louis clenched his teeth as he slowly pushed in the tapered head of the butt plug. He felt the cold steel stick to his walls in an unforgiving way, creating a painful friction. He let himself shriek in pain as the widest part of the plug popped into place. He fell to his chest, overwhelmed by the pain in his balls and cock combined with the torture he felt in his ass. 

Harry watched his Princess, a blubbering mess on the floor, thighs quivering as he fought to keep his ass nice and high for Daddy with his legs squeezed tight together in an attempt to hide the cock ring, a position that Harry knew would make inserting the plug more painful.

“I want you to remember this, Princess.” Harry had been palming himself as he watched his Princess, but he wanted to save his load and frustration for tomorrow. His baby would **never** lie to Daddy again.

\--

Mondays were never good by any means, but at least they were tolerable. Usually he was still a bit fuzzy from Sunday night’s Daddy time so he didn’t have to focus on the fact that he should be paying attention to his classes, but today was different. Today Louis had come to school wearing an oversized sweater Daddy had sent him to sleep in to hide his painfully erect cock. What’s even worse was having to stay all day seated on the plug, the tapered end nudging _just_ against his prostate and pumping even more blood into his cock, increasing the painful bite of metal against skin. 

After Daddy had hung up on him yesterday, Louis spent another twenty minutes sobbing on the ground in pain, his arse throbbing from the rough intrusion and cock swollen both with blood and from the molten wax, now hardened and irritating his skin. He spent another fifteen minutes peeling off the wax, wincing near the tip where the sting of removal made Louis’ eyes fill with more tears. Maybe he should have told Daddy, he thought as he hiccuped. He still had nearly all of his tip left to peel and the pain and inability to release were unbearable. 

Now he sat in Mr. Styles’ class, sitting up perfectly straight to try to avoid any further stimulation from the plug. He watched as Mr. Styles’ eyes quickly scanned over the summer essays he was grading, his large hands dwarfing his thin red pen. Louis tapped his fingers on the desk as he watched the second hand of the clock slowly tick by. In less than a minute, kids would be filing out of the room, anxious to go home. In two and a half minutes, the classroom would be empty and Louis would admit to Mr. Styles that he had indeed talked to Daddy. 

As he watched the last student shuffle out the door, Louis cautiously made his way over to Mr. Styles’ desk to minimize the plug’s movement or rubbing his cock against the lace panties he wore today (his cotton boxers were just too harsh on his raw cock).

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Mr. Styles looked up from his grading, trapping Louis in a daze with those emerald green eyes.

“Um, Mr. Styles, sir,” Louis began slowly, “There’s no easy way for me to say this, but I - well I - _ItalkedwithmyboyfriendyesterdayandIneedhelp_.”

Mr. Styles let out a low chuckle, “Slow down there, Mr. Tomlinson. I couldn’t understand you.”

Louis gulped and shut his eyes as he repeated himself. “I talked with my boyfriend yesterday and now I need help.”

A moment of silence passed before Mr. Styles spoke.

“Mr. Tomlinson, why would you need my help?” He twirled the red pen in his hand, feigning ignorance to Louis’ pain.

“I-I, well uh, I may have attempted to have Skype sex with my Da-I mean boyfriend- last night and well-” Louis trailed off, too embarrassed to look his teacher in his eyes.

“Ahh, I see.” Harry put down his pen, bringing his hands together on the table and making sure Louis knew that he had his full attention. “And what did your boyfriend say?”

Louis seemed a bit caught off guard by this question. “Well I, I lied to him.” 

“Mr. Tomlinson, I’m not sure what good it would do for me to continue handling this situation if it’s not effective.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows in mock frustration. “At this point, I’ll have to hand the situation to the principal. What else can I do?”

Louis’ eyes flitted to Harry as he began to shake his head vigorously. “No, please. Mr. Styles, please don’t tell the Principal. I-I-I have an idea.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Pray tell.”

Louis shifted his feet a bit, which reminded him of the plug. “Maybe you could just punish me for disobeying you this once. I won’t repeat this mistake, I swear, but please. If you would please just unlock the ring for a few minutes and then replace it, you could punish me and not have to tell the principal.”

Harry had already made up his mind and his plan was going smoothly, but for the sake of his end goal, he pretended to ponder the request. “And what, Mr. Tomlinson, are the limits of your punishment.”

“I don’t care, Mr. Styles. I will do anything.” 

With that, Harry let go of all restraint. “Very well, Mr. Tomlinson. Strip.”

Louis took a step back, letting out a sharp cry at the sudden movement of the plug. Harry looked at him expectantly. “Well, Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded and stripped. He looked at the clock. He had 15 minutes before the English department’s weekly meeting. Louis stripped himself of his clothes as quickly as he could, wincing as he jostled the plug roughly against his swollen prostate. Harry gestured for Louis to come over to his side of the desk.

“On your knees, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry watched as Louis nervously got to his knees as Harry unzipped his pants and allowed his cock free from the tight hold of his boxer briefs, watching as the large throbbing member stood straight up, precome already dripping from the slit. “And suck Mr. Tomlinson, this is all you’re going to get.”

Harry stroked Louis’ silky hair as the boy began to kitten lick the tip of his cock, scrunching his nose at the unexpected saltiness of his teacher’s precome. After a moment of this teasing, Harry decided to move things along, grabbing onto Louis’ hair and forcing his cock down his throat, letting out a low moan as his little boy grabbed onto Harry’s thighs as he choked on his teacher’s eight inch cock. Louis tried to blink back tears, but Harry didn’t give him a moment of mercy before he was jackhammering his cock into Louis’ throat, feeling himself hit the back of his baby’s throat repeatedly as his baby let out short gags and groans in pain. 

“That should suffice.” Harry pulled Louis’ succulent lips off of his cock, watching the trail of saliva and precome connecting the tip of his cock to Louis’ lips, parted slightly as the boy panted. “Bend over my desk, Tomlinson.” 

Louis whimpered as he slowly got up and bent over the large mahogany surface. He felt his face heating up as he felt his teacher prod at the butt plug still resting in his hole. 

“And what is this, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked, slapping the jeweled end of the plug harshly. “A remainder of last night’s _conversation_ with your Daddy?”

“Yes, sir.” Louis said breathily once he recovered from the spike in pain in his ass.

“Well that won’t do.” Harry placed one hand firmly on Louis’ waist, pinning him to the desk as he used his other to start pulling out the plug. He watched in fascination as his little boy’s pink, puckered rim latched onto the dry surface of the steel as he continued to pull until it finally released the toy with a satisfying “pop”. Harry poked at the swollen rim, which was puffy and swollen from the night of abuse. “Now, I think that your boyfriend has prepped you sufficiently for me.” 

Louis began to squirm as he realized what his teacher had been hinting at when he sucked his cock. “No, please Mr. Styles. Please, it hurts so much an-”

“Ah ah, Mr. Tomlinson, you said I could do anything.” Harry slowly brought out the key to the cock ring. “Mr. Tomlinson, I will be removing the cock ring right now, but I am warning you. If you come before I come, there will be serious consequences. Do you understand?”

With a whispered, “Yes, sir” Harry was positioning himself behind the boy and continued to keep him pinned to the desk as he guided the tip of his bulbous cock to the swollen rim. 

Harry struggled to hold himself back once he finally forced himself past the first ring of muscle. Louis was scratching the smooth wood, looking for something to grab onto through the pain, as he let out these little pained cries that were music to Harry’s ears. Once his tip was inside the boy, he brought up his second hand as well to Louis’ waist, holding him firmly in place as he continued to slide himself into Louis’ small body. The boy was just so small and tight and Harry watched in awe as his boy’s body struggled to take him all. The spit was clearly not enough lube as Harry could tell from the dry friction, eventually using his grip on Louis’ hips to force the boy onto his cock. When he felt his large balls hit the boy’s plump ass, he took a moment to drink in the sight before him. The younger was incoherently begging for the pain to stop, hands splayed uselessly above his head, feet dangling off the ground now that he was fully impaled on Harry’s thick, pulsing cock. Harry could feel the tight walls of Louis’ ass cling to his cock, and he was sure the boy could feel every vein on his cock as well.

Harry leaned down so that his chest was pressed firmly against his Princess’ back and his strong arms were caging him in, “May I remind you Mr. Tomlinson, that these walls are not very thick.”

And that was the last warning Louis had before Harry had pulled nearly completely out and began pounding into his ass mercilessly. Louis arched his back in pain, his hands scrambling again as he attempted to pull away from his teacher’s merciless pounding. The dildo was nothing in comparison to the raw, merciless hammering he was receiving right now. Harry enjoyed watching his Princess writhe in pain below him. He watched as after two minutes, his baby gave up on escaping but instead was now biting down onto his fist in an attempt to muffle the cries of pain. Harry grunted as he felt himself getting closer to coming. He brought himself closer to Louis, again caging him between himself and the desk.

“I want you to remember this, Princess. **Never** lie to Daddy again.” Harry punctuated each word with a forceful thrust and felt his sweet release at the last word, letting out a loud moan in satisfaction as he felt his throbbing cock pumping his little Princess full of his seed. Before his Princess could process what Harry had just said, he was crying out in pleasure as he finally came, cock squirting come onto Daddy’s desk before he blacked out. Harry pulled out after a few minutes, satisfied with breaking his little boy, and pulled his baby’s cheeks apart to admire his come slipping out of his baby’s wrecked hole. “Ah ah, good little boys don’t waste their Daddy’s come.”

He used a finger to push his come back into Louis’ clenching hole, his little boy giving little whimpers when he pushed his fingers in particularly deep, and pushed the plug back in so that when Louis woke up, his Princess would remember his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much!! Writing this was so much fun and part of that was knowing that you guys enjoyed it as well :)


End file.
